batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Epsilon III
It was recently discovered by an imperial exploration team in the unknown regions doing mineral surveys. The system is dangerously close to a black hole but a mysterious repulsor field resonating from one of Epsilon III's moons has pushed the black hole back and the system away from it. Nevertheless, energy from the black hole is all over the system. At the systems center is a large yellow star which is surrounded by gravity satellites which prevent coronal mass ejections and solar flairs from reaching Epsilon III. only a lightyear from the system is an orange gas cloud. A planetary nebula formed when the Epsilon's sister star exploded before it's time 5.7 billion years ago. The combined gravitic fields of the nearby black hole and the planetary nebula make hyperspace travel to the system difficult, but not impossible. Be warned though, dropping out of hyperspace next to a black hole is never a good idea. The Planet The third and only habitable planet of the Epsilon system. It's an earth like planet, composed of multiple climate zones and a strong magnetic field to protect it from cosmic rays. Most of the planet is covered in a crimson colored species of short grass thats extraordinarily hardy and can grow nearly anywhere. Vast cities are also located on the planet but unlike regular cities, these have been built downwards, instead of up. Instead of skyscrapers, most buildings are constructed downwards, into the planet but there are a few above ground cities that are spectacular to behold from the air. The planet would normally have a blue sky like earth, but the entire planet is encased in a massive, orange tinted, transparasteel bubble making the planets sky a beautiful burnt orange color. Past the orange transparasteel bubble is an artificial set of rings around the planet composed of billions of small gems, crystals and jewels mined from planets all over the galaxy. Also within these rings are organic defense turrets. Should an intruder enter the rings and try and take even a single gem from it, these turrets become active and will cut any ship within their range to shreds using advanced gravitic and anti-energy beams. No known technology is able to block or defend against these beams, so it would be wise not to try and steal from the rings. One of the only above ground structure on the planet is a massively tall citadel thats the size of most small cities. Located between the mountains of Solace and Solitude, the Citadel is a few feet short of three miles tall and 5 miles wide at it's widest point. The citadel is covered in a clear transparasteel dome of magnificent quality. The Citadel is gilded in gold, with symbols and glyphs of silver over every inch of it. The mountains to either side of it are named Solace and Solitude. They're large, red, snow capped mountains. In orbit around the planet is a huge shipyard like construct. It's tubular in configuration and measures to be nearly 300 kilometers long and 30 kilometers wide. Like everything run on the planet, it's fully automated. it automatically adjusts to allow any ship of any design to dock within it. once docked, the ship will be fully repaired, refueled, rearmed and have it's computers wiped of any foreign programs. The only price for this service is any unneeded radioactive material you have on board your ship, or a genetic sample of a person not already in it's system. The planet is completely abandoned of sentient life. The only life that still remains on the planet are animal and plant life. All the cities and structures on the planet as well as those in orbit are maintained automatically by mechanical and organic computers. Great Machine Also on the planet is The Great Machine. It's a massive construct built under the planets surface that goes kilometers deep into the ground and has sensor strands that run all throughout the crust of the planet. The Great Machine has organic parts as well as mechanical ones and it somehow links to the force. At the center of the machine is a single chair with a neural uplink. Any humanoid sentient creature can sit in the chair and uplink with the Great Machine. When uplinked, that creature knows the entire grand total knowledge of all the sentient computers on the planet. It also gives that person access to Force enhanced radio and visual telescopes. The uplinked individual can literally see the entire galaxy as a whole or any individual part of it through the force. This ability isn't limited to force sensitive people either. Anyone who sits in that chair, as access to these abilities. Moons Epsilon III has two moons, Gigan and Rodan. Gigan is a heavily forested moon with a lighter then earth gravity. Rodan has no atmosphere and has massive amount of lead and copper in it's mass. Gigan generates a strange magnetic field while Rodan projects a gravitic field in the shape of a cone. The cone projects out of the system towards the systems nearby black hole. Both of these phenomena are suspected to be caused by Kosh machinery buried deep within the moons. History Epsilon III was a colony of the species of extragalactic aliens known only as Kosh. The only recorded member of this species, also named Kosh, helped admiral Tupalov, Six, Jor Halcyon and Zonama Sekot defeat a corrupted republic. After that he helped defeat an extragalactic race known as the Telodi. Since then he has disappeared.Not much of his race is known. They are extremely long living beings. Kosh himself was 900 years old and considered a child amongst his race. Kosh once said they were the oldest sentient species in the universe. They had mastered use of the Force eons ago. Most of their species would strip themselves of the force at a young age to prevent growing dependent on it and to force them to adapt. Kosh were extremely technologically advanced. They had mastered manipulation of gravity and magnetism, and therefore, they could manipulate the fabric of reality itself. They also made use of organic technology. Kosh themselves were not physical creatures. They had once had physical bodies but after their race had mastered the use of the force they eventually evolved into creatures without bodies. Instead they existed as Force and Mental energies that would inhabit an Encounter Suit. Since Kosh left, no member of his species has ever been seen again. Their complete absence on Epsilon III suggests they have either left this galaxy or the universe all together. The AI's and sentient computers on the planet have made no small point of talking anyone ears off about how great and powerful Kosh were. unfortunately they don't talk about Kosh's past very much. Allegiance Anyone may land on the planet or on the repair yard in orbit. Exploration of the cities and surface is even welcomed by the AI's and sentient computers on the planet. The three things they do not allow however, are violence of any kind, theft of any kind, and and the preventing of life from from landing on the plant. Should anyone try and prevent someone else from landing on the planet, the defensive systems around the planet and on it would destroy them within seconds. Should a battle be fought in the system, the automated defense systems would destroy both sides of the fight. it is literally a violence free zone. Any and all violence or theft, big or small, is dealt with immediately and harshly (death). Automated Defenses also set up on satellites and ground defense turrets (but not on the patrolling centuries, for obvious reasons.) are Anti Matter Particle beams. Similar to a blaster, laser or turbolaser in several respects but instead of superheated tibanna gas and energy, it uses superheated anti matter. (Or Anti-Tibanna gas if you like.) For the rest of the galaxy, applying anti matter to any practical use is still in it's infant stages. Odan has the only available ship with an anti matter reactor and i doubt he'd opt to send it into battle any time soon so defense to this would also be either both rare and relatively useless, or non existent. Primary Defense beams set up on hundreds of satellites orbiting in the rings. Ground defense turrets, and used on cybernetic centuries which patrol the planet. They use a concentrated beam of Gravitons and radiation which cause matter to disassembled at both a micro and macro level. Meaning the gravitons will rip shit apart and the radiation will disrupt the strong and weak magnetic forces holding the shit together at the molecular level. Needless to say, Star Wars shields are not equipped or designed for that matter to defend against an attack like this, so any defense they offer would be minimal. Secondary Defense beams Kinetic energy torpedo's. Globs of pure potential energy, stored in a space time fold which is launched from it's launcher and on impact, converts itself completely to kinetic energy, with will literally rip a ship apart like an explosion would, but the hull of your starship itself is whats exploding, so the hardness or awesomeness of your armor wouldn't be an issue. Also needless to say, Ray and Partial shields were never designed to stop space time folds or potential energy so any protection they offer would be little to none.